The Dragon Slayer and the Stellar Mage NaLu Lemon one-shot
by ShindiPhantomhive
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on a job together, and end up getting a little more than just a few jewel. Rated M for lemons and violence.


Lucy sipped her milkshake quietly, and listened as her best friend Levy talked on and on about Lucy's novel. Lucy blushed at her friend's praise and remarks, and laughed when Levy told her she should get a boyfriend so she could know what if felt like to be in love.

Natsu was anxious. He may be dense, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew it was mating season soon. And he knew who he wanted. Lucy. He was glad she wore what she considered ''clothes'', so he could stare at the blonde's breasts without getting in trouble. He licked his lips, thinking of what he could do with them.

"Natsu!" Lucy waved.

"Huh? Oh, hey Luce! Whadaya need?" he grinned, and inhaling her sweet scent.

"Could we go on a job? My rent is due in a week, and you know... I mean, it's fine if you don't want to! I mean..." she trailed off, unsure. '

'Sure Luce. I'll pick one." Natsu murmured, and headed to the request board.

What would be the perfect job for Lucy and him? He scanned the request board, and saw the perfect job. Act like a couple for a few days, and try to find a bandit that was stealing at banquets, and balls. He ripped it off the board, and dragged Lucy to Mira, who smiled slyly at Lucy and Natsu before stamping the job.

... .

..

''Natsu, I'm going to take a shower before the ball, kay?" Lucy shouted.

Natsu nodded, and grinned slightly. He had stolen the blonde's clothes when she was brushing her hair. She would have to ask him for her clothes, and he could make a move on her. Just like Natsu planned, Lucy had realized her clothes were gone, and asked if Natsu could get her some while she dried off. Natsu quietly snuck into the bathroom, and pinned Lucy against the wall.

''N-Natsu..! W-What are you-"

Natsu cut the blonde off by smashing his lips against hers. Lucy struggled to get out of his death grip, but it was no use. Natsu was strong, and that was that. Lucy whimpered as he squeezed her breast gently. Not breaking the kiss, Natsu carried Lucy to the bed, and tied her against the bedpost. He grinned, enjoying the sight of the blonde squirming, desperate to get out. All mine. He thought, and started to remove his vest.

"N-Natsu... I d-don't want this..." Lucy whimpered. Too bad.. Natsu thought, and started to bite Lucy's neck in tiny little nips, earning a light, involuntary moan from her. He sucked on her right breast, and roughly squeezed the left. Tears were pooling from Lucy's eyes, she wasn't sure if she was enjoying this or not anymore. She did have a crush on Natsu for the longest time, but she didn't imagine that he would do this to her. She tugged on the ropes binding her to the bed, trying to claw her way out of the situation. The odds just weren't in her favor.

"N-Natsu.." she whispered. The fiery look in his eyes completely vanished, and he widened them in shock.

"L-Lucy..! I-I'm s-sorry!...I mean." he was shocked at himself.

''I-I'ts okay... Go on." Lucy said, gaining confidence, ''Just.. Uh, untie me?"

He quickly obliged, still craving to be inside of her. He made quick of the ropes, discarding them quickly, and this time, Lucy pounced on top of him with a devilish smirk.

''L-Lucy? What-"

He was cut off by his own moan. Lucy grabbed his length, and slowly started to suck on it. She swirled her tongue around the top, teasing poor Natsu to the point where he wanted to beg for her to continue. But he held his pride. Which, just made Lucy a bit more devilish. She deepthroated him, almost making him come, but she refused to let him do that just yet.

Natsu let out a ragged breath, and flipped Lucy over. He put in a finger in her, and started to pull it in and out, earning a satisfying moan. He put in another finger, and felt Lucy's tight walls close in even more. He pulled both of them out, and before Lucy could protest, slipped his tongue in, making Lucy clench the bed sheets.

''N-Natsu... D-deeper." she whispered.

"I didn't hear you." I smirked. "D-deeper.." she said a bit louder, blushing.

''Sorry, what?"

"Goddammit Natsu! Deeper!" she screamed, giving up her dignity.

Natsu smirked, satisfied he had driven Lucy to his point, and went deeper into her, Lucy arching her back in pleasure. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he flipped Lucy onto her back, and pushed in roughly, gripping both of her breasts. Lucy let out a painful cry, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-It h-hurts.." she whimpered, clutching the bed sheets for dear life.

Natsu said, "'Wait a little while, it'll start to feel-" Lucy moaned in pleasure.

Natsu smiled a little. He flicked the hardened nubs of Lucy's breasts. He thrusted in and out of her faster and harder, pounding into the blonde, much to her satisfaction. Soon, her walls clenched in tightly, and she yelled. ''N-Natsu.. I'm going to come soon!"

"S-Same here.." he yelled. ''Natsu!" "Lucy!"

...

...

Natsu fell on top of Lucy, exhausted. Lucy smiled a little. ''Love you Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."


End file.
